KAMAR MANDI SEKOLAH
by reiky-chan princes h'uyga
Summary: gak bakat bikin sumarry baca sendiri aja dech..!


**KAMAR MANDI SEKOLAH**

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Rated : K+ **(maybe)

**Warning : gaje, occ, abal, gak nyambung, typo, Dan warning warning lainya.**

Silakan, di baca :

Don't like, Don't flame.

Namaku adalah Hyuuga Hinata, salah seorang murid di sekolah konoha high school [K.h.s]. Disekolah ini ada sebuah kamar mandi tua, yang hanya dapat di buka oleh para Guru. Dan itu mengundang perhatian dari genk ku "eight friend". Yang gila akan hal mistis seperti ini.

"Hei, guys…gimana kalau entar malem kita ke sekolah" Usul Tenten

"Ngapain malem-malem ke sekolah ?" Tanya ku sambil meminum jus melon ku.

"Buat nyari' tau, apa bener kamar mandi tua itu angker.." jawab Tenten dengan memberi penekanan pada kata 'Angker'.

"Byuuur"

begitu kagetnya hingga aku menyemburkan minuman ku ke muka Shikamaru

"WOIST…jorok banget sih loe.." teriak shikamaru penuh amarah pada ku.

"Sory..sory, gak sengaja.." sahut ku dengan memberi Shikamaru saputangan milik ku

"Oke, nanti malem kita semua ngumpul di depan sekolah jam Delapan..Awas kalau sampek gak dating" ancam Tenten

"Mang gimana caranya buat ngebuktiin angker gak angkernya tuh kamar mandi..." Tanya Naruto santai

"Yah..kita buka kamar mandinya.." jawab Tenten yang gak kalah santainya dengan Naruto

"Gilaaa" teriak semuanya minus Ino yang masih asyik berdandan.

"Ten-chan, loe gak tau yah..kamar mandi itukan Cuma bias di buka sama guru doing.." sahut ku memberi tau

"Tinggal minta tolong aja mah Kurenai-sensei, bereskan.." jawabnya enteng.

"Gak bakalan maulah Kurenai-sensei…pasti loe bakal di Tanya yang aneh-aneh.." ujar Kiba yang sedari tadi diam

"Gue puny aide.." kata Ino dengan menjentikan jarinya yang sudah selesai berdandan

"Apa rencana loe..?" Tanya Tenten antusias.

"Kamar mandi itukan Cuma bakalan di buka kalau..Bla..Bla..Bla..Bla.." setelah kami semua mendengar rencana yang menurut Tenten jenius itu. Berbagai reaksipun muncul.

"GUE GAK MAUUU.." teriak Lie dan Kiba bersamaan.

"Bisa mati mudah gue di tangan guru killer itu kalau sampek ketahuan.." sambung Kiba dan di sambung anggukan keras dari Lie.

"Tenang aja gak bakal ketahuan kok.." kata Karin meyakinkan.

"Gimana loe bisa yakin..?" Tanya Lie pada Karin

"Soalnya..kalau sampek gagal.." Karin sedikit meberi jeda pada perkataanya dan melirik Tenten yang sedang memasang tampang 'garang' pada Lie dan Kiba

"Iya kalau sampek gagal.." sahut Tenten dengan mengepalkan tinjunya di depan wajah Lie dan Kiba

.0_"-_-"_0.

Di ruang Guru, terlihat dua ornag murid lelaki yang membawah semangkuk bakso dan jus jeruk yang segar.

"Loe udah masukin obatnya..jangan sampek lupa.." kata murid lelaki yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya yang di kenal bernama Kiba.

"udah.." jawab murid lelaki yang melmiliki rambut berbentuk sepeti 'Batok' kelapa a.k.a Lie.

Dan keduanya pun melangkah menuju tempat Guru fisika atau biasa di kenal Anko-sensei.

"Ada apa kalian kemari..?" Tanya Anko pada Lie dan Kiba

"Ini Sensei.." kata Lie sambil menaruh bakso dan jus jeruk di meja Anko

"Apa maksudnya..sogokan.." Tanya Anko lagi dengan nada menuduh.

"Huuuweee..Anko-sensei..Huuu..hiks..ini rasa..hiks..terimah kasih kami Sensei…" tangis palsu Lie.

"Ka-kalian..Sensei bahagia punya murid seperti kalian.."sahut Anko yang kemudian memeluk Lie dan Kiba

"Huuu..Sensei.." tangis Kiba dan Lie bersamaan.

Ini semua karna rencana Ino yang mengharuskan Lie dan Kiba berkerja keras dalam ekspedisi kali ini.

"..semua kamar mandi di pakekan ..jadi rencananya gini, Hinata dan Tenten kalian tutup pintu kamar mandi siswi dari dalem jangan biarin stu orang pun masuk, Karin..loe buat tulisan 'kamar mandi rusak' trus tempelin di kamar mandi Guru, Naruto dan Shikamaru pakek kamar mandi yang tersisah dan buat kalian.."kata Ino dengan menunjuk Kiba dan Lie bersamaan, yang kebetulan mereka duduk bersebelahan.

"kasih makanan ke Anko-sensei trus campur sama obat pencuci perut ini.." sambung Ino dengan menunjukan obat pencuci perut yang entah dari mana dia dapat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yah udah Sensei..kami mau balik ke kelas dulu.." kata Kiba yang sudah selesai berpelukan dengan Anko (emangnya teletubies)

"permisih.."akhirnya Kiba dan Lie-pun meninggalkan kantor.

"mereka memang anak-anak yang nakal tapai kalau seperti ini mareka jadi anak yang manis.." gumam Anko-sensei dengan menatap haru pada makananya. Dan di menit berikutnya hanya tinggal mangkuku dan gelasnya saja

"Fuah..keyangnya .."kata Anko-sensei sambil mengusap perut buncitnya (?)

"Aduh..a-duh..duh..kenapa tiba tibaperutku sakit.."sambung Anko dan langsung ngebirit ke kamar mandi.

Saat sampai di kamar mandi…

"Aduh..kamar mandinya rusak..yah,ada orang..iih,pintu kamar mandi siswi gak bias di buka..aduh..perutku.." begitulah kira-kira gerutu Guru yang terkenal killer itu.

"tinggal satu kamar mandi lagi.."gumam Anko seraya pergi ke kamar mandi tua yang berada di belakang kamar mandi Guru.

.0_"-_-"_0.

Tanpa di sadari ole Anko sedari tadi dia terus di awasi oleh delapan orang murid.

"Rencana kita berhasil.." kata seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut coklat di cepol dua.

"Loe hebat Ino-chan.."sahut seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut indigo panjang sepingang

"Oke..tinggal satu rencana lagi.."kata gadis yang memiliki rambut pirang pucat berkucir satu

"Oke, kita masuk dulu..bentar lagi bel masuk kelas soalnya.." kata Tenten seraya pergi meninggalkan Ino seornag diri untuk melaksanakan rencana yang terakhir.

Ino pov's

"lama banget sih tuh Guru buang hajadnya..gak tau apa kalau gue kepanasan, gimana kalau nanti gue item.." gumam ku sambil terus memperhatikan kamar mandi tua yang di dalamnya terdapat Anko-sensei.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Anko-sensei keluar dari kamar mandi. Secara perlahan ku dekati dia, sekaligus mengagetinya.

"Anko-sensei" kata ku, lebih tepatnya teriakku sambil menepuk bahu Anko-sensei.

"Setan...Copot."

"Aku baru tau kalau Anko-sensei itu latah.." gumam ku

"Kalau begitu jangan kagetin Anko-sensei lagi.." sahutnya dengan memegangi dada

"Kenapa kamu di sini ?" Tanya Anko-sensei yang sudah kembali ke mode killernya

"I-it-u..so-so-alnya.." gagap ku kana sangat takut terhadap ekspresi Anko-sensei, yang seperti siap menelan ku bulat-bulat.

"Bukankah sebentar lagi bel masuk kelas.."kata Anko-sensei lagi

"Ayo Ino..berpikir cepat, berpikir cepat.." bisik ku dalam hati

"Itu..tadi aku mencari Anko-sensei untuk bertanya PR liburan nanti..,bab 1 sampai bab berapa..?" kata ku

"Bab 3" jawabnya singkat dan akan mengunci pintu kamar mandi tua itu.

"Sudah Sensei, biar saya saja.." sahut ku dengan mengambil kunci dari tangan Anko-sensei

"Cepatlah karna sebentar lagi masuk.." kata Anko-sensei sambil melenggang pergi

"tentu saja cepat, orang kamr mandinya gak gue kunci.." bisik ku dalam hati dan sebelum kembali ke kelas aku ke kantor dulu untuk mengambalikan kunci ini.

End Ino pov's

**T.B.C**

Baiklah sampai di sini ajalah..

Aku minta reviewnya yach..!


End file.
